1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subfloor drainage panel for use in connection with draining moisture and circulating air from a floor using a multi-component subfloor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of subflooring systems is known in the prior art. A subfloor component is a panel or other component meant to be placed on top of a concrete floor or other foundation before a finished floor is installed thereon. The subfloor component may have projections for permitting the flow of moisture underneath the component so as to prevent moisture from standing thereunder and causing problems with mold or rot. While subfloor components of varying types are known, these known systems have disadvantages and improvements are desirable.
A finished floor usually consists of a subfloor and a flooring surface, supported by the subfloor. The nature of a subfloor will vary depending on the flooring surface it needs to support and the environment in which it must function. The flooring surface can be, but not limited to, carpeting, laminate flooring, tiles, linoleum, etc.
Basement flooring presents additional challenges, one of which is the possibility of moisture being present and another which is to insulate the floor from what a cold underlying surface of poured concrete, especially in colder climates. In basements, a fixed subfloors or “non-floating” subfloors can be used. This type of flooring may have an underlying sheet of semi rigid plastic having depending protrusions over which is placed a series of plywood panels. The panels are securely fixed to the underlying floor using concrete bolts or other fastening means.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a subfloor drainage panel that allows draining moisture from a floor using a multi-component subfloor. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sub-floor panel capable of supporting a floor that will allow moisture drainage and air circulation between the flooring surface and the surface.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved subfloor drainage panel that can be used for draining liquid from a floor using a multi-component subfloor. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the subfloor drainage panel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of draining moisture from a floor using a multi-component subfloor.